1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grooming device for use in drying and straightening or adding volume to hair, and more particularly to an apparatus with integrated power supply, vacuum unit and drying unit for drying and styling of hair either in a salon or at home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair dryers are well known in the prior art. In particular, grooming devices that combine the structural features of a hair dryer with the familiar function of a vacuum to fulfill objectives relating to collection of debris and hair clippings are known and include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,215 to Goodsell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,327 to Ho; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,326 to Romani; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,126 to DeMuro et al.
Each of the above patents recognizes the utility of a vacuum device in conjunction with a hair-drying device for achieving various objectives, primarily the removal of debris and hair clippings, or the reduction of air pressure in a hair drying apparatus. However, while the prior art references generally achieve a cleaner grooming environment, each accomplishes drying of hair with only the air heating and blowing functionality of the device, which takes approximately the same amount of time as other conventional means for drying hair.
In addition, straight hairstyles of recent and growing popularity require additional styling time, especially in the case of naturally curly or wavy hair. Hairstylists can easily spend an additional 20-60 minutes after cutting and substantially drying hair to “blow-out” hair, or apply heated air in the direction of the hair strands while holding hair taut with a brush, in order to sufficiently straighten and add volume to hair for many of today's popular hairstyles. In addition to longer styling time, such methods for straightening hair can easily overdry or damage hair. No less damaging, faster, or easier method for drying and straightening hair is known or in use today.
Thus, there has been a need in the art for a device that is capable of both drying and styling hair in less time, and particularly for achieving straight hair more quickly and efficiently without damaging the hair. The grooming device of the present invention substantially departs from devices in the prior art by providing an apparatus for drying and straightening hair in significantly less time and with substantially less effort than by using conventional means, without damaging the hair.